


Betrayal

by Bianca MarOu (glazedmacguffin)



Category: Men in Black: The Series
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-27
Updated: 2013-06-27
Packaged: 2017-12-16 08:16:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/859928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glazedmacguffin/pseuds/Bianca%20MarOu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Agent K right after Alpha's betrayal.  Based on events in Men in black: The Series.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Betrayal

**Author's Note:**

> Done as a prompt.

When he opened his eyes, everything was fuzzy. Fuzzy, and brilliantly white. The MiB medical ward was exceptionally sterile. And he hurt, even with dizzying pain meds his entire right side hurt. 

Kay swallowed down a nauseous feeling and his hands weakly gripped at his too thin blanket. Limitless technology from around the universe and he still couldn't have a blanket that felt suitably warm in a medical facility. It would have been an amusing thought if he still wasn't consumed for his reasons for being there, trying to piece them back together in his mind. Blips and half drugged images of his noble mentor smiling. The older man standing with him on a balcony, explaining the cosmos at impressive length. Him telling Kay of the importance to adhere to the preordained optimal path of mankind in that soothing British cadence, that warm voice that drew you in with every word. Then that terrible moment later, him frowning at Kay's refusal. The disappointment that Kay wouldn't join him in abandoning the MiB. The blaster rising and discharging.

His shoulder hurt.

Kay loosely nudged open his hospital gown. There was a fabric-thin machine strapped over where the wound was. It was a small comfort- he was still him. He didn't know if he was important enough that they would have initiated the clone procedure. Being as new as he was, practically only a figurehead as the man who had greeted the Boltian ambassadors, they probably wouldn't have went through the effort of reconstructing his body in its entirety.

Did they have to replace anything, though? How much of him was new? He pulled the gown shut, waiting as a figure almost took form over him. Dizziness and inebriation made it hard to identify until the silhouette spoke. 

"Hey there, Sport," his visitor said, resting his hand on the rail to the bed. It was Zee. Who the hell knows what his name was before he'd become an agent.

"Hey." Kay's voice was raspier than he expected when he responded. But he could breathe. That lung that he was pretty sure the blaster should have ruined seemed to be functioning just fine. "Alpha shot me."

"Yeah, we know." And then he felt the other man's hand slide over his. Otherwise completely professional, but his fingers were so warm against Kay's colder ones.

"I think there was something wrong with him."

"Like what?"

"He got ahold of a piece of technology. The cosmic integrator." He had to stop, reconsider his words and how he thought. Muster the ability to speak again. "It changed the way he thought."

A silence followed. "Kay, he planned to be there. He arranged for that landing."

Kay's brow knit up quizzically. He didn't bother asking the question out loud, just aimed that confusion in Zee's general direction.

"He knew they were going to be there,” the slightly older agent explained. “He wanted the integrator and planned to steal it for himself. He's been working on this for a while." Zee's words were calming. Soothing. He tried to keep Kay's hand warm even when he felt the fingers twitch a bit.

Kay couldn't help but argue. In his mind, there had to be something wrong with him. He was the head of the MiB. His hero, his mentor, what had become the only family that he had. Who would lead the MiB in Alpha's place? There was no one capable of the job. Surely they would man a mission to go after him.

"We need to go after him," he finally managed.

"You need to get better." Zee let go of his hand. "His ship crashed on it's way out of the atmosphere. He didn't even make it to the lunar facility."

"Was he in it?"

"There wasn't enough left to tell. But we saw no evidence of escape."

Zee. Always the tactful one. Picked an amazing time to tell the man his mentor died. The mentor that possibly betrayed him and left him for dead and was responsible for him being in this shit situation. Fuck this day. Fuck every day that came after it. Fuck this entire organization. He didn't fucking need Alpha. He could practice what the man preached, and not be a fucking backstabber.

He was going to be better than Alpha. He was going to be more feared and respected out of spite. And no one would dare, would dare try to pull this sort of shit on him again. They would know better.

"Kay?"

"Yeah."

"Are you gonna be alright?"

"I already am."


End file.
